The Pokemon Wars Part IV
by The Insane Writer of the Mind
Summary: In this second to last installment war ensues throughout Kanto, Team Rocket begins to corrupt the nation as it falls to its knees, and Ash meets a very special girl.


The Pokemon Wars

Part IV

By: The Insane Writer of the Mind

Even in the brightest town's darkness reigns supreme…

The Sun is rising on another day in the Kanto region; we join the newly formed Team Rocket as they walk through the ruins of Saffron City.

"So what's the story with the corpses Boss? Burn them, toss them what?" James said turning over a mans body who's face had been burned off "Funny, even though they are dead you can still see the terror in their eyes."

Walking over to James the Boss placed his left hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the disfigured corpse. Once the quartet was together Craig cleared his throat and began explaining their next move.

"We leave the dead here, if anyone wants to confront us they must walk through the charred remains of their brothers and sisters. I have been eyeing the Computer Central building on the south side as a new headquarters, any thoughts?" Craig said as kicked the head of a corpse, so badly burned its face had been burned away

"All of that sounds good, but what of the survivors? I know I saw some crawl across the streets earlier." James said as he cracked his knuckles

"Go to the Home Department Store in Lavender," Sabrina said as she unbuckled her whip "once you're there buy all the rope, chain and pounds of shit you can."

James first looked at Sabrina, then at Craig who nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, I buy the goods, then what?" James asked

Sabrina walked past James and began examining every corpse; it took her twenty minuets to find one alive. When Sabrina bent down and grabbed the neck of Jason he squealed and tried to break free. With his attempts futile Jason collapsed and was carried over to James.

"This is what you are going to do with all of the goods" Sabrina said "first you are going to murder the survivors, scatter all of them across the city, especially in front Computer Central. After all of them are dead sprinkle shit around the bodies so flies and rats eat away at them, the rope use that string some of the bodies from the houses."

Jason began crying and begging for mercy, pleading with them to spare him. Once the four members of Team Rocket were finished laughing Jessie took out her switchblade and slit Jason's throat. With blood pouring down onto the charred landscape James headed East towards Lavender to complete his orders. With James gone the three stood in silence, their thoughts were not on what they had just done, but what they will do when the resistance arrives. After ten long minuets of silence Craig ordered Jessie to follow up on James's recruitment mission.

"If any of them wish to join, bring them without hesitation, there is to be no time to think between then and now." Craig said as he walked towards Computer Central "I expect this lot to be filled with dead bodies by Dinner, I want to dine with the dead tonight."

With that Jessie called upon Pidgeot, with the instruction given Jessie faded off into the sky leaving Sabrina cracking her whip at every survivor who moaned, James buying the supplies and Craig resting comfortably in his new office.

Meanwhile in Viridian City,

Ash walked slowly through the wilderness; he had visited Professor Oak shortly after leaving Pallet. He said that all he could do for him is to give him a Pokemon for protection, and three Pokeball's. Walking next to Ash was that Pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu was purposely falling behind trying not to keep up with its new trainer. Finally Ash tripped over a large rock hidden by overgrown moss, as he fell to his knees his palms scraped against a nearby tree.

"This is it, isn't? This is what I wanted; to be a Pokemon Trainer I didn't know it'd be this depressing. I can't even talk to you Pikachu, you don't even trust me." Ash said as he began crying in agony, if this was the life of a trainer he did not want it anymore

Pikachu smiled happily and began taunting him by dancing up and down and finally flopping on its stomach. Ash scowled at her, standing up Ash picked Pikachu up and patted her on the back reassuring her that it will soon get better. As the two walked on Ash stopped by a log to take a break, there he sat Pikachu down and opened his backpack where he produced a Ham Sandwich. When he saw Pikachu's eyes Ash broke the sandwich in half and tossed it to her. After the two finished their meal onward they went. Soon the two came across a small pond where fish were leaping up into the air and diving back into the water. Looking at the water Pikachu saw her reflection and was in shock,

"Pika" she chimed "Pika pi!"

Ash didn't notice that she had jumped into the water to find the other Pikachu, as she sank to the bottom and began to drown a fellow trainer passed Ash and said hello,

"Hello, fine day isn't it?" Misty said brushing her orange hair back and smiling

"Eh, I guess so I wasn't paying all that much attention honestly." Ash said back

"Why so blue, when you're blue you should be happy, that's the best color!" Misty said trying to be comforting by placing her hand on Ash's shoulder, who welcomed it gracefully

Ash cleared his throat and rubbed his chin slightly "my mother, she kicked me out yesterday and I've got nowhere to stay, go or be. Even my Pokemon hate me, it short I'm lonely and lost."

"Well, if it helps I can tell you where you are, you're in Viridian and I don't see any Pokemon." Misty said removing her hand and eyeing Ash suspiciously "What's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet and I have a Pikachu she's right behind me," Ash said as he turned around only to find her missing "Pikachu?"

The two of them walked towards the pond slowly; when they arrived they saw a bright yellow outline of a limp Pikachu floating at the bottom of the water. Yelling her name as loud as he could Ash dove into the cool water, as he kicked harder through the water his muscles began to clench and his vision became hazy. When Pikachu reached the bottom of the pond the light thud sent sand upwards, clouding his vision even more. Ash tried to wipe his eyes of the wet sand but by reaching his arms upward his body did a back flip causing his mouth to open, water filled his lungs. With a painful inaudible scream Ash begged for help, above him he saw a faint shadow which swam past him and picked up Pikachu. As he closed his eyes he felt Misty's soft hands lift him out of the water and onto the damp ground.

"Come on Ash wake up…uh shit Ash!" Misty yelled as Ash coughed puddles of water and began choking violently

Misty helped Ash up who quickly thanked her, looking around for his hat he saw Pikachu, lying limp on the dirt path. Jumping to his feet Ash forgot about his pain he scooped Pikachu up and began running towards Viridian with Misty staring in disbelief.

"Thanks for your help!" Ash said as he faded into the distance

"But Ash your stuff!" Misty yelled back but to no avail

Looking at the fading figure Misty gathered Ash's belongings and headed towards Viridian to meet him once again.

The next day,

The Sun is rising on another day in the Kanto Region, our hero Ash has arrived at Viridian Pokemon Center and is currently in the waiting room. Misty is standing outside the hospital staring through the glass windows at Ash whose head is hung in shame.

"Excuse me, Nurse?" Ash said as he lifted his head and addressed a nurse who was just getting off from break

"Yes sir?" Nurse Joy said as she threw away a coffee cup and punched her timecard back in

"I checked a Pokemon in yesterday, a Pikachu under the name Ketchum and I was wondering why I haven't heard anything?" Ash said with a grim tone

Nurse Joy sat down next to him and assured Ash that everything was okay, that no Pokemon has ever died in their care. With a smile Nurse Joy walked into the Emergency Room and left Ash to his thoughts.

"I can't even raise a Pokemon" Ash said as he ran his bare hands through his ragged hair "Jesus Christ I don't even have my stuff, there goes my food and balls."

Misty opened the glass door causing the bell attached to it to ping, thankful that there was a distraction Ash lifted his head and was pleasantly surprised with what he saw. Misty sat down next to Ash and placed her left and on his right leg, since his departure from Pallet it was his happiest moment. Finally he felt there was a show of affection from someone who he could talk to, not his mother or Oak but this stranger who has gone out of her way to help him was magical to him. The two talked for the next thirty minuets on several occasions Ash began crying and Misty held him and comforted him. It wasn't until 5:00 pm did a team of Nurse Joy's come out with a heavily sedated Pikachu. At first Ash thought she was dead prompting him to run towards the gurney and yell every cruse word he knew. He only calmed down after three of the Nurses pulled him back and injected him with a tranquilizer. When the trio of Nurses set him down on the nearest chair his body went limp and he passed out.

Outside of the hospital Jessie was walking across the chipped sidewalks and entered the Wastelands, she was wearing her usual attractive attire. Once she passed into the Wastelands she stopped dead in her tracks in awe of what she saw. It was horrifying to her, the fact that people were forced to live in such deplorable conditions. Looking around she saw people living inside garbage cans using the waste as insulation. Two children off to her right were playing on top of the rundown Police Station which served more as a sad joke than anything else. The two boys soon got into an argument and the older threw the younger off the roof, he crashed onto the pavement on his side causing his ribs to break. Jessie ran over to him and tried to help him in any way but it quickly occurred to her as everyone else looked on that this was life in the Wastelands. People of all ages become injured and die, this is the only truth in the Wastelands she realized everything else is bullshit. Lifting the boy of ten up she rested him on the stations front steps and wiped away the blood from his mouth. She did this six times before the blood stopped, each cough became weaker and each breath was farther apart than the last.

Jessie brought the child close to her, hugged him and whispered softly in his ear "it will be okay, I know it will I went through hard times like this, you have been brave enough for one day just try and relax and I'll go get some help, okay?"

The little boy lifted his head and shook his head "Lady I like you, you're not like the rest but don't get help please, I want to die. I'm all alone, please just hold me…what's your name?"

Jessie shed a small tear and whimpered "Jessie, you can come with me I can take you home and raise you we'd be a family, life doesn't have to be like this."

The boy smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep forever in the warm hands of Jessie who patted him gently on the back. Looking at the onlookers with fury she held her tongue and walked into the Police Station. Once inside she walked into the basement and found her way to the storage bunker, opening it up she took a blanket and wrapped the boy in it and placed him in the bunker and closed the door. It was more than she ever got she thought, in her mind this atoned for her parent's sins. If she could help one child in need she'd be grateful, but she didn't help this one, she couldn't save him.

Walking up the stairs and exiting the building she noticed that life was carrying on as usual, the people in the trashcans were preparing a meal made out of half eaten oranges and quarter filled pudding cups. Turning down the side street next to the station Jessie walked until she saw the old Convenient Store, still in the terrible shape it was when James visited it. Walking up to the front doors Jessie ran her fingers across the chords that once held them together, after dropping them she lightly pushed the doors open and entered the dark store. Reaching into her back pocket she produced a lighter, she hadn't smoked in over a year but whenever she felt the need she play with her lighter. In this instance however she merely needed it to see. After flicking it four times it finally lit and she maneuvered her way through the miniature graveyard. Passing corpses riddled across the floor Jessie grimaced as she stepped on a hand, she could feel the skin sliding on her boots and she could feel her foot breaking the decaying bones. As Jessie passed through the store and into the back alleyway where James had met the recruits earlier she was greeted with silence.

There was no one there.

"Jesus fucking Christ, those pieces of shit mother fuckers!" Jessie yelled as she kicked a cardboard box, causing it to break in two "God fucking why the fuck!"

Jessie continued on her rant until she was sore, finally after exhausting all of her energy she collapsed onto the gravel earth and sighed heavily. After she had pledged her allegiance to Team Rocket, after she had cast away her entire life she has ended up exactly where she started all those years ago. Lonely, angry and depressed by others actions and furious at her foolishness. Off to her right she noticed a squirrel disturb a small bush looking for a scrap of food, acorns were scarce in the Wastelands so the animals had to adapt. Standing up and undoing her hair so it fell gracefully across her shoulders Jessie walked over to the squirrel and stomped on its tail. As it withered in pain Jessie took out her machete and slicked off the squirrels ears and nose. With blood pouring from the animal Jessie smiled and cut its hind legs in half, barely alive the squirrel tried to stand but only fell down and soon curled into a tiny ball. Jessie who was enjoying her venting raised the machete and drove it deep into the squirrel's chest, with a final squeak the animal died with its eyes open gazing at Jessie who smiled in satisfaction.

It was then she realized there was no turning back; she was an agent who was dedicated to the destruction of Kanto. Walking away she saw a pair of eyes glaring at her from a broken window, it was Greg. He stumbled through the windowpane and greeted Jessie with an awkward smile. He had no idea how to take this, he recognized the uniform as Team Slogan but he had no idea they were this violent.

"Hello, I'm Jessie I believe you met my partner James, correct?" Jessie asked as she slid the machete down the back of her shirt

"Yes, I talked to James." Greg said eyeing the squirrel "Why did you kill it?"

"I needed to let go of my emotions, you will find murder is an excellent way of venting your anger. Now, what is your name?" Jessie asked going to one knee and resting her right hand on Greg's head causing him to flinch slightly "Don't be afraid, Team Rocket takes care of their own, if anyone fucks with you we'll kill them on the spot don't you worry."

Greg gave an uncertain smile then nodded his head "I'm Greg."

Jessie embraced him and began her speech.

"As you were told I assume Team Rocket is an organization that helps children in need such as yourself, correct?"

"I thought you were Team Slogan." Greg said suspiciously, backing three steps away from Jessie who grinned

"Change of name really, we just felt Team Rocket sounded better anyway like I said we help children like you and with your cooperation can help make the world a better place. It is our belief that if we, Team Rocket control Kanto with your cooperation can help make the world a better place. As it stands right now our forces our moving eastward towards Cerulean to commence a hostile takeover. By this time next morning the troops will arrive and will begin shooting at anything that moves. If you intend on surviving I suggest on joining us or you will perish along with the rest of your friends."

Greg looked at Jessie with a blank stare and nodded yes, he wasn't sure what this new Team Rocket was actually planning but as long as he got out of the Wastelands he was happy.

Meanwhile in Saffron,

James has just arrived back with the supplies from Lavender and is beginning to spread the manure across the town. Off to his right is Sabrina who is throwing rocks at the corpse of a father.

"Back are you?" Sabrina asked as cracked her whip at a fly passing in front of her "I thought you'd be here hours ago, I've been stuck here doing target practice."

James tore open the first of seventeen bags of manure and tripped over the corpse of a child causing shit to fall on top of him, Sabrina laughed for several minutes.

"Jesus James! I thought you would at least know to look for a fucking corpse! Covered in shit, HA! That makes my goddamn day!" Sabrina said as she walked over to help him up

"Fuck you Sabrina, just tell me where and how to spread this shit." James said as he shook what shit he could off then bent down to pick the bag up

Sabrina ordered him to take the bags and just walk around the blast zone, cover as much ground as he can and be sure to sprinkle some on the corpses. While James did this Sabrina knelt down where James placed the supplies and picked up one strand of rope, in was eight feet long and a half of inch thick. Taking the rope she walked across the endless sea of corpses occasionally stopping to inspect them, trying to see which would stand out best once hung from the houses. Finally she stopped at a young boy, he was ten years old, his face had been burned away and his torso was spun in the wrong direction. Lifting up the body she used her long nails to puncture the boy's stomach letting blood ooze down her fingers, reaching in to the body she tore out the organs and wrapped them around his shoulders. Taking her blood stained hand Sabrina smacked the face leaving a hand print, then she dipped her left index and right middle finger in the boy's blood and drew the letter "R" on his chest.

"R, for Rocket" Sabrina said as she wrapped the rope around the boys neck "you should be proud, people will sing over your grotesque appearance and you will be known far and wide as Team Rockets first hung corpse."

Sabrina carried the boy over to the Gas Station: All In One Fuel and whipped the over end of the rope over the stations sign, which was melted beyond repair. After grabbing the other end she pulled the boy up to the top and tied the rope tightly to the bottom of the sign and smiled, she was proud of her work. She did this for the next two hours, picking the best candidates for the job at one point she came across a pregnant woman, stuck as to what she should do with the fetus she asked James for help,

"JAMES!" Sabrina yelled cradling the woman's body

"Yeah" James said as he finished the last bag "what's up?"

"See the bodies around town?" Sabrina asked as she dropped the woman and faced James

"I noticed them, the ones with the intestines hanging out right?" James asked jokingly

"No the ones with the bright stickers on them, yes those ones fuck face! What should I do with this cunt?" Sabrina yelled as she pointed the woman's stomach

James studied the body until he realized the problem "cut the bitch up, what the fuck is going to do?"

Sabrina nodded and continued business as usual.

"James" Sabrina said as she pulled the fetus and organs from the body "go check on Jessie, she hasn't reported anything since yesterday and I'm becoming concerned."

"You, concerned? You just open a pregnant woman! That Sabrina makes my day, where did you send her?" James said as he called his Pidgey

"Viridian to follow up on your mission, burn in Hell by the way" Sabrina said as she strung the two bodies to the Police Station "there, see perfect now everyone will have to walk through a valley of burning shit and corpses."

Sabrina skipped over to James in self satisfaction and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek, James flinched "made you flinch, now get the fuck out of here!"

James gave the order to Pidgey and the two melted into the distance.

Meanwhile at Viridian Cities Pokémon Center,

Ash is just now coming out of sedation, he is lying on a hospital bed with Misty on his right and Pikachu is sleeping on his chest.

"She never left you" Misty said stroking Ash's hair "I tried to get her to move but she just fell asleep on your arms, I've never seen that before."

"How long have I been out?" Ash asked petting Pikachu on the head

"Pikachu, pika." She whispered in her sleep

Misty sighed, of all things Ash could have said he had to say how long have I been out? No thank you Misty, or did you stay here all this time? Misty shook her head and explained that he had been asleep for seven hours; the sedatives used were not intended for humans so the reaction was unknown. Ash lifted Pikachu up gently and handed her to Misty who embraced her warmly, Ash got out of his hospital gown and put on his clothes which were folded and seated on a chair next to the bed. Again something Ash could have thanked Misty for, but he didn't.

The three of them walked to the Main Lobby and checked each other out; when they exited the hospital they saw how dark it was getting. Ash very distraught saw that Misty was holding his backpack and hat.

"Can I have those back?" Ash asked

"Certainly" Misty said as she placed Pikachu on the ground prompting her to wake up "here you go."

"Pika pi!"

Pikachu jumped onto Ash causing him to stumble backwards and fall over, Misty in the background began chuckling. Pikachu and Ash laughed as they wrestled together for the next couple of minutes finally ending in an embracing hug. Ash looked up at Misty and mouthed the words "thank you."

"Pika." Pikachu sniffed into Ash's ear as a sign of affection

"I know Pikachu, Pika, I know." Ash said as he stood up and the three began walking past the Wastelands

Out of the Sun setting sky came James landing gracefully in front of the Wastelands, jumping off of his Pidgey and calling him back James called for Jessie at the top of his lungs. When she didn't answer he noticed our three heroes walking by and asked them for help,

"Have you by chance seen a girl with bright red hair, about my height and wearing a vest?" James asked the three

"No we haven't" Misty responded "we only just arrived, has she been missing for long? If she has we can take you to Officer Jenny down the street and you can file a Missing Person's Case."

"She isn't missing; I was just supposed to meet her here." James said walking to the Wastelands

"Be careful," Misty yelled "those parts are dangerous!"

James looked back with a grin and said "I know, better that you can imagine."

With that Misty, Ash and Pikachu watched James enter the Wastelands. After he had disappeared from sight the remaining three continued their way onward not thinking twice about how awkward the situation truly was.

James eventually did come across Jessie who was eating with Greg outside the same dumpster they were at before. When the three of them met James caught the attention of Greg who ran up and hugged him, in the background Jessie spat out a used squash and began panting spitting on the ground, trying desperately to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Greg my boy, how have you been in these many nights?" James asked accepting the hug

"Good, I met your friend Jessie she seems nice." Greg said as he grabbed James's hand and pulled him over towards Jessie "We were just having a snack, would you like something?"

James declined saying that he had just eaten "your loss, we found a half eaten pizza and a twelve pack of Cherry Coke earlier, this is desert!"

Greg ate the rest of the squash in two bites causing Jessie to vomit in her mouth "life in the shits Jessie, life in the shits what are you going to do?"

Jessie scowled at him "where have you been all day? I've been here eating this shit for the past hour and no word, not a single goddamn fucking word of notice shit man!"

"Uh Jessie to you this is shit, but to Greg and I this is a five star fucking meal so shut your spoiled ass mouth." James replied with a serious look on his face

"What news though, there has to be something or else you wouldn't be here?" Jessie asked as she stood up and cracked her back

"Lavender has pledged their allegiance; we will be invading Cerulean as scheduled, tomorrow at six in the evening, when everyone is out and about." James said looking at Greg who had a terrified look on his face

"Don't worry kiddo, soon you'll learn how to march and handle a gun like us adults, you'll see killing and controlling others is like playing a game of tag. They start running around and you just need to catch them, it's as simple as that." Jessie said retrieving her pistol and cocking it

"Good explanation Jessie, now let's get the fuck out of here, Sabrina and the Boss will want to go over the battle plan before we commence." James said gesturing for Greg to stand

"Agreed." Jessie said pretending to shoot at nothing

"Agreed." James said taking Jessie's hand

Greg stood there in silence until James looked at him "agreed?"

"I guess." Greg said taking Jessie's other hand

"Good then, let the bodies hit the floor then." Jessie said

The next morning,

The Sun is rising as our three heroes walk towards Cerulean; Misty is describing what her home city looks like. Ash is listening intently as a slight breeze knocks them off of their steady pace.

"It's all blue, bluer than the most blue that can possibly think of kind of blue. Then

there's this little pond where you can swimming or fishing, next to that is Mr. Fredrick's

house I babysat his daughter for years! We would watch movies do each other's nails and

I taught her Math Ash you are going to love it!" Misty yelled as she grabbed his hand as

they crossed the bridge dividing the two cities.

"I can't wait Misty, I'm sure it's everything and more." Ash said jokingly, he

never was one for hype

"Ash this is my home town, I'll introduce you to my sisters while we're there too

they love meeting boys your age, we'll play dress up and all sorts of fun games!" Misty

exclaimed

"I'm alright on that last one Misty, I'll be more than happy to meet your sisters

but dress up I don't think so." Ash said as he saw the outline of the city

"Ash Ketchum I saved your life, you owe me so if say we're playing dress up that

is what we are going to do!" Misty scolded pointing at Ash's nose and leaning in with

intimidation

"Goddamit Pikachu look what you got us into." Ash sighed, she was right he did owe her his life

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu smiled

The three entered town around five thirty and were greeted by a man in a black suit with

the name tag "Daniel"

"Welcome to Cerulean, if you have any questions please see me and I will be

happy to assist you in any way possible, good day!"

Ash returned the gesture and commented on how friendly everyone was, Misty felt

uneasy about the greeter. Never before had there been a greater and she was only gone

for a couple of months, something was wrong, she knew it just by the tension in the air,

but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Town Square, Cerulean City 6:00 pm

The Town Square as well as the rest of the streets were buzzing with civilians, today was

Friday and they were all running around singing about how long of week it had been. The

adults were racing to the bars and ponds, the children were heading to the movies and

Ash and Misty were sitting on the bench outside the wine shop, Water's Divine.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise in the distance, an army of men, women and

children were marching down the streets busting in doors and shooting everyone inside.

On Front Street there was a group of sixteen soldiers, nine of them children gunning

down a Police Squadron, the corpses of the Police lay motionless on the streets. People

were running in terror, Ash and Misty sat silently bewildered by the scene. Finally James

and Jessie came to Town Square where three hundred and twenty nine people were

gathered in terror. James took out his pistol and shot the first person he saw, a nineteen

year old girl who had just gotten off of work as a waitress, her name was Sara. Jessie did

the same thing as James except the person she shot was a ten year old boy named Joshua

who was being held by his mother,

"You fucking monsters! You killed my baby!" Michelle screamed as she ran at

the duo who raised their guns in unison and fired at her head, both connecting

Standing behind James was Greg, he was cowering with his Colt .45 waiting for this to all be over "I thought you said this was like tag!"

"I'm sorry Greg, I forgot here." James said as he took out a Molotov and threw it at the center of the crowd "now it's like tag, go and tag them!"

The group of people ran around like mice, Greg began shooting widely, because there

was so many people every time he fired he shot a person, and every time he shot a person

they died.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu fled to the nearby book store, Wealth of Knowledge and

barricaded the door, but to no avail. Within moments Jessie and James had broken in and

cornered the nine people in hiding, they raised their pistols.

"Now, I have a very good friend here named Jessie, she has a thing for shooting people, I'm not sure why I like that but I do." James said walking around the circle of people "She is liable to shoot at least three of you."

"I'll shoot all nine just for you sweetie." Jessie said cunningly

"Really, what if I stop you?" James asked pressing his back against hers

"Maybe you should?" Jessie said rubbing her back against his

"Maybe I will?" James said returning the gesture

Ash and Misty looked on in disbelief "is this how you guys get off?" the two said

Then Jessie and James opened fire, they leveled everyone including our heroes. With Ash

and Misty riving in pain they exited the book store and assessed the damage outside.

"We could burn it, that'd be more for esthetics though?" James asked looking at

Jessie fondly

"True, but we need to move on rally the troops and cap any survivors you see, got

it?" Jessie said in return

"Got it!" James said shooting bodies whether alive or dead

Ash got to his feet and staggered outside and ordered Pikachu to use Thunder on Jessie,

the attack hit her left legs causing her to scream and fall to the ground. As she began to

crawl away a group of civilians rallied behind Ash and attacked the armed soldiers, only

to be mowed down in the process. One by one each person who resisted Team Rocket

was shot by a soldier then thrown into a burning pile of corpses, Ash and Misty escaped

through the Sea Cottage north of the town.

Despite the burning destruction which lay before them one thing had be proven, at least

two people were willing to fight.


End file.
